Don't Show It!
by frostypetals
Summary: Xiumin yang sekarang suka pamer abs membuat Chen protes! bad summary. Xiumin x Chen ChenMin XiuChen drabble DLDR T nyerempet dikit (maybe)


__Don't Show It!__

Warning : YAOI, Typo(s)

Genre : T nyerempet-nyerempet (maybe)

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita asli milik author.

Cast : Xiumin, Chen

.

.

.

__Tut__

"Aish kok TV nya dimatikan?" seru Xiumin. Ia melihat kearah si pelaku yang mematikan TV saat ia sedang asik nonton itu.

Si pelaku, alias Chen mengerling malas kemudian duduk disamping Xiumin. "Diam dulu. Aku mau kita bicara sesuatu."

Dahi Xiumin berkerut, "Bicara apa memangnya? Sepertinya kau sedang tidak senang?"

Chen mengangguk, "Membicarakan tentang hubungan kita."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita baik-baik saja, apa yang harus dibicarakan?" tanya Xiumin heran.

Chen menggenggam tangan Xiumin, "Tatap mataku dan jawab dengan jujur hyung."

Xiumin menelan ludah, apa-apaan sikap Chen ini. Lalu mengangguk.

"Kau masih sayang padaku atau tidak?" tanya Chen serius. Xiumin menahan tawa.

"Apa-apaan menanyakan hal seperti itu. Ya, jelas lah. Bukan masalah masih atau sudah tidak. Aku selalu sayang padamu kok. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali." cibir Xiumin sambil menekan hidung Chen.

"Aku tidak percaya. Aku merasa kalau aku sudah tidak spesial lagi bagimu." Chen bersikukuh. Wajahnya masih nampak kesal.

Xiumin berekspresi heran, karena jujur ia sangat bingung dengan pertanyaan Chen yang tiba-tiba. Kalau menurut pribahasa, __tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan__. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Kau yang paling spesial bagiku Kim Jongdaeee percayalah." rajuk Xiumin agar kekasihnya itu percaya.

"Lalu buat apa pamer abs diatas panggung?"

Xiumin kembali menahan tawa. Jadi, gara-gara ini toh. "Pfffft, kukira ada hal apa. Ternyata hanya karena itu.."

"Yak! Cuma itu katamu? Kau membuatku tidak merasa spesial lagi karena semua orang bisa melihat bagian dada dan perutmu!" protes Chen.

Xiumin menonjok perut Chen pelan. "Mesum!"

"Aish bukan begitu hyung! Biasanya kan hanya aku yang bisa lihat. Tapi sekarang? Malah dipamerkan." ucap Chen lemah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Fans banyak yang senang kok melihatnya." Xiumin melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Aku takut nanti ada yang tergoda."

Xiumin kini menonjok lengan Chen. "Mesum sekali fikiranmu!"

"Ya siapa yang tahu kan? Sexy mu untukku saja hyung, jangan ditebar pada orang lain."

"Kalau kau takut begitu berarti kau tidak percaya denganku, huh?" kesal Xiumin.

"Aku bukan tidak percaya padamu hyung. Aku tidak percaya pada yang nanti melihat dan tergoda."

"Tidak akan seperti itu, Chen. Lagipula kan aku sudah punya kau."

"Jangan buka baju lagi diatas panggung yayaya?" pinta Chen dengan wajah memelas.

Xiumin mengdengus, "Tidak mau! Mana bisa seperti itu?!"

"Demi aku hyung!"

"Lagipula kau juga pernah membuka bajumu diatas panggung, apa aku protes?" tolak Xiumin.

"Kasusnya berbeda kalau kau yang melakukannya hyung. Makanya jangan buka baju yayaya?" bujuk Chen kekeuh.

"Tidaaak mauuuu, terserah padamu deh! Sana!" seru Xiumin kesal.

"Yah malah gantian ngambeknya" Chen memajukan bibirnya.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan sih. Melarang-larangku begitu."

"Iya deh iya. Tapi bolehkah aku minta satu permintaan?"

Xiumin mengangguk, "Apapun asal jangan memintaku berhenti pamer abs saat konser."

Chen mengerling nakal, "Kau serius?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari Xiumin.

"Oke, sekarang pejamkan matamu." perintah Chen.

Xiumin memejamkan matanya, "Lalu apa?"

"Tetap diam sampai aku menyuruhmu membuka mata, oke?" suruh Chen lagi.

Xiumin kembali mengangguk dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Chen tersenyum nakal, kemudian berlutut di depan Xiumin. Tangannya menelusup ke kaus Xiumin. Xiumin bergerak-gerak tak nyaman. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Xiumin.

"Kubilang kau harus tetap diam. Kau janji akan menuruti apapun permintaanku saat ini." ucap Chen. Xiumin meneguk ludah, lagi-lagi ia mengangguk patuh.

Xiumin bisa merasakan kausnya tersingkap. Membuat Chen leluasa mengelus perutnya. Pergerakannya yang lamban dan halus membuatnya—err.. Hampir terangsang. "Uh.."

__Chup__

Sekarang Xiumin merasakan benda kenyal nan basah menempel di perut bagian kirinya. Matanya masih terpejam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang Chen lakukan sebenarnya? Dengan penasaran ia mencoba untuk membuka mata—

"Ahhhh.. CHEN?! APA YANG—"

—dan matanya membulat mendapati Chen tengah menghisap bagian perutnya lama.

Dan menyisakan bekas kemerahan disana.

Chen nyengir."Mau lagi?"

Kedua belah pipi Xiumin merona. "K-Kau!"

Xiumin bersiap untuk mengomel namun dengan cepat Chen menyingkap kaos Xiumin lebih tinggi dan mulai mengecupi tubuh Xiumin. Menghisapnya, dan kali ini mengigit-gigit beberapa bagian tubuh Xiumin yang mulus. Desahan itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir Xiumin.

"Ahhh, Chen hentikan..." Xiumin mati-matian menahan desahannya. Kalau tidak mereka berdua bisa-bisa melakukan hal yang lebih lagi.

Dan, hei! Mereka masih ada konser besok malam!

Xiumin menangkup pipi Chen paksa, lalu menatap matanya. Membuat Chen mau tak mau menghentikan kegiatannya. Yang ditatap malah nyengir. "Kau mengganggu kegiatanku hyung!" protesnya kemudian. Namun ia kembali nyengir setelah melihat hasil karyanya. Sekarang tubuh Xiumin dipenuhi bekas-bekas kemerahan. Ia yakin beberapa dari itu akan berubah menjadi warna biru.

"Bukankah biasanya kau suka?" goda Chen. Pipi Xiumin semakin merah.

"Tidak disaat seperti ini Chen!" Xiumin masih menangkup pipi Chen. Mencegahnya untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah baiklah-baiklah! Aku akan menagihnya setelah semua konser berakhir. Oke?" Chen mengerling dengan smirk andalannya. Kemudian mengecup kilat bibir Xiumin, dan pipinya. "Aku selalu suka saat wajahmu memerah."

Xiumin tidak bergeming. Ia masih terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Dah hyung, aku mau main game dulu." Chen segera berlari dan keluar dari kamar mereka. Kemudian wajahnya muncul dari balik pintu, "Jangan buka bajumu, kalau tidak para fans akan curiga dengan 'tanda' nya, hyung! Aku mencintaimu!"

__Brak__

Pintu tertutup.

Xiumin sweatdrop. Butuh sepersekian detik untuk sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia mengelus perutnya, melihat tanda kemerahan yang menyebar di bagian tubuhnya.

__SIAL!__

Chen benar. Ia tidak akan bisa membuka bajunya dengan kondisi tubuh penuh 'tanda' seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Hai, sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Saya baru merasakan betapa sibuknya jadi anak SMA tingkat akhir. ((ini serius..))

Dan beberapa hari terakhir saya kepikiran terus tentang abs Xiumin. Xiumin ngedance sambil pamer pamer abs itu. Dan fancam dimana Xiumin telanjang dada dan Chen kayak nyuruh Xiumin pake baju, iya ga sih? Haha walaupun Chen juga ikut-ikutan ngangkat baju Xiumin bareng Baek/? Wkwk

Pokonya setelah melihat foto abs Xiumin bertebaran. Saya langsung berhipotesa: "itu Chen gamarah apa?" makanya imajinasi liar saya muncul.

Dan jadilah drabble super geje ini:(

Sekian curcolnya. Makasih yang udah baca! Love xoxo #curhatmulunih #ditendang

P.S : saya sedih ketika ngecek ffn dan tidak menemukan banyak ff chenmin:(


End file.
